Too Much Time On My Hands: The Go Edition
by thisgirlscribes
Summary: DRABBLES Just one at the moment, but hoping for more in my HnG drabble dumping ground. First up is an AU in the Room of Profound Darkness.


**Disclaimer: **I own peanuts.

* * *

_Sai…_ The intensity on the ghost's face was frightening. Never in all the games that they had played had Sai ever been this serious. Shindo could only stand and stare, oblivious to the people around him. _This game means a lot to you, doesn't it?_ _But you get to play me all the time… Oh no… _It was with a sudden rush of understanding that Shindo realised what he had been doing. He had been so focused on chasing Touya and advancing through the Go world, towards the pros, that he had completely forgotten about Sai. He had been treating him like some kind of glorified tutor, only there for him. He hadn't been giving the Go master the respect he deserved, or even half the respect. Too wrapped up in himself to notice Sai...

_Sai… I'm sorry. Just because only I can see you, doesn't mean you're not a real person…_

"What's wrong? Shindo-kun."

These words from the Meijin made Sai's face crumple, breaking the resolve that had been there only an instant ago. He bit his lip and looked down, getting up from the seat. _'I'm sorry, Hikaru,'_ said Sai, forcing a smile. _'I just sat down.'_

"Shindo!"

Startled, Hikaru moved towards the seat and sat down, fingers clumsy on the bowl of stones. He bit his lip, feeling just as bad as he was sure he deserved.

"Um, Touya Meijin-san? Can I ask you a favour?"

The Meijin looked at Shindo, frowning slightly at the interruption.

"Can this not wait…?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, then?"

"I, ah…" Hikaru trailed off. _Oh, screw it. Do or die._

"I would like to request a game from you, for my sensei."

'_WHAT!?' _Came the explosion from Sai, who had been standing with his back to Hikaru, but now turned around and literally jumped on the young pro. _'Hikaru! Thank you!'_

"Unusual… Why does your sensei not request to play me himself?" _And since when has Shindo admitted to being taught by someone? Since I first met him, he has always confessed to being self-taught…_

"Because… without me, he can't play. And…" Hikaru ploughed ahead, determined now to secure this game for Sai. "…if you won't agree to this, then…" _Oh god! What am I doing?!_ "…I can't play you."

"What?!"

'_What?! Hikaru, no!'_

Hikaru bowed forwards over the Go-board, clenching his fingers into his trousers.

"I'm sorry, Touya Meijin-san, but my sensei has been wanting to play you for longer than I have, since before I was ever serious about Go!"

He looked up, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, willing the Meijin to understand.

"So please! Agree to play him!"

Touya Meijin looked startled, dropping his stoic façade. He cleared his throat, looking away from Shindo's desperate eyes.

"…What is you sensei's name?"

Hikaru hiccoughed. "My sensei- My sensei's name is Sai. Please allow him a game."

"…It is not an unreasonable demand. But now, I believe we have a match…?"

The unreadable wall of the Meijin had risen once more, and Hikaru scrubbed at his face hastily with his sleeve, taking deep breaths to try and compose himself again.

'_I was so stupid… Sai, I'm sorry…'_

'_Hikaru… It is fine. Don't worry. Focus on your game, not on me.'_

_'Yes.'_

Hikaru bowed forwards with the Meijin, both uttering the traditional words that would start the game.

"Onegaishimasu."

* * *

The Hikaru we see here is very heavily based off of the desperate Hikaru after Sai's disappearance, in the kifu room with Shuusaku's old games. This came to mind because someone commented that most authors write fanfiction because they don't like the way that somehting has gone, yet seemingly the only time that an AU is written is if its a radically different setup - hardly ever a 'change of direction' fic like esama's **Watch and Learn**. It made me think, so I decided to write this, which is the first step in a different direction - this small gesture for Sai, not forced or grudging, but _spontaneous_ could be the trigger for Sai regaining a happier mood and _not_ disappearing.

I'm rambling.

...so, uh, review?

(P.S. Thanks for the concrit for my other HnG)


End file.
